villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Barbossa
Captain Hector Barbossa is the primary antagonist of the'' ''Disney live-action movie, ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. ''Barbossa is a consummate scoundrel, being traitorous, sinister, cold-hearted, and homicidal. He is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the second Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two First Engagement Barbossa signs his crew on as a member of the White Witch's alliance. One of her subordinates, the deadly sorcerer, Horvath, promises Barbossa and his crew their freedom from an ancient curse in exchange for acquiring a certain prophecy. Barbossa agrees and discovers the prophecy in the possession of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange . Bellatrix, the more dangerous of the pair, throws a knife into Barbossa's heart; miraculously, he survives. As Bellatrix and Lucius marvel at the occurrence, Barbossa reveals that he and his men are actually skeletal warriors cursed to never die until the curse is broken. Malfoy draws his sword cane in an attempt to protect the prophecy, but Barbossa calmly shoots him in the chest. As Bellatrix flees, Barbossa discovers that he actually destroyed the prophecy by accident. Clash of Immortals The demonic Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees hunts Barbossa down and impales him with a machete. But Barbossa's curse kicks in; the machete deals minimal damage. Barbossa stabs Jason, but Jason too is immune to being impaled. Barbosssa comments on the irony of the situation and then shoots Jason away. He drops a massive tankard onto the demon, but Jason knocks it over. On a whim, Barbossa alters the water pressure; this accidentally trigger's Jason's fear of water. Catching on, Barbossa shoots an electrical panel, sending a massive surge of electricity through Jason and killing the demon. As Barbossa leaves, Zorg approaches, asking Barbossa for assistance. Killing a Demon Zorg needs Barbossa to terminate his master, the demonic Pinhead. Zorg is too terrified of Pinhead to finish him off, for good reason. As Pinhead and his henchman, Freddy Krueger, are engaged in combat with Cruella de Vil and Doctor Claw, Barbossa attacks. He shoots Freddy; though the shot doesn't kill the spirit, it certainly winds him. Pinhead and Barbossa blade clash briefly, but Pinhead summons his Cenobite hooks. These hooks, being made of demonic material, are able to injure Barbossa. However, Zorg finally musters the nerve to break the chains with his gun. Pinhead attacks Zorg for his insolence, but Barbossa is not one to let his new ally die. He impales Pinhead with his cutlass, giving Claw the opportunity to annihilate the Lament Configuration and Pinhead in the process. Zorg congratulates Barbossa, who cannot leave the battle without mixed feelings. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Movies Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:2003 introductions Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance Category:CGI Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Heroes Category:Movies Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Pirates Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Heroes Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Evanora's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Live-action Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Boss Tau Zant Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Necrolai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Philippe Catoire Category:Jadis the White Witch's and The Red Queen's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs Pinhead Category:Jō Haruhiko Category:Brian George